Die Vergessenen Phönixe
by SeKaYa
Summary: Der Orden des Phönix. Im ersten Krieg starben viele seiner Mitglieder, doch Moody hat keinen einzigen Namen vergessen, und auch die Personen und ihre Geschichte nicht. Die Erinnerung kommt wieder an die Oberfläche, als er das alte Foto findet.
1. Prolog

**DIE VERGESSENEN PHÖNIXE  
**

_** Gefallene Helden **_

Titel: Die Vergessenen Phönixe – Gefallene Helden

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Zitate in kursiv sind direkt aus "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (S.207/208) übernommen und stammen alle von Alastor Moody. Die Anspielung der "neunten Hölle" stammt aus Dantes Göttlicher Komödie.

Hauptcharakter: Alastor Moody

Rating: PG12

Warnung: Eigentlich keine, dürfte soweit den Büchern entsprechen.

Kapitel: 1/9

Inhalt:

_Der Orden des Phönix. Im ersten Krieg starben viele __ seiner __Mitglieder, doch Moody hat keinen einzigen Namen vergessen, und auch die Personen und ihre Geschichte nicht. Die Erinnerung kommt wieder an die Oberfläche, als er das alte Foto findet._

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Sein Holzbein pochte laut in der Stille des Hauses, als er umständlich die schmale Stiege zum Dachboden hinaufging. Seine Stimmung war nicht sonderlich gut, aber das war sie nie in dieser Zeit. Natürlich, viel war da draußen noch nicht passiert, aber er machte sich keine Illusionen, dass es so bleiben würde. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Er war nicht umsonst einer der besten Auroren seiner Zeit gewesen. Mochte man ihn auch paranoid nennen, Alastor Moody irrte sich nicht in diesen Dingen: Der offene Krieg stand ihnen noch bevor.

Aber momentan hatte er ein wenig andere Sorgen als den Krieg, denn der Krieg war etwas Alltägliches für den ehemaligen Auroren. Er hatte bereits zwei Kriege hinter sich, der Gedanke eines dritten schreckte ihn nicht so sehr wie viele andere. Seine Gedanken waren auf Sturgis Podmore gerichtet und darauf, dass dieser verfluchte Podmore seinen besten Tarnumhang verschlampt hatte. Hätte ihn ruhig zurückgeben können. Nun, Moody wäre nicht Moody, wenn er nicht noch einen in Reserve hätte, doch es war wirklich ärgerlich – es war schließlich sein bester gewesen. Natürlich war es so oder so besser, wenn sie beide Tarnumhänge hatten, deshalb ärgerte es ihn nicht so sehr, dass er seinen zweiten hervorsuchen musste. Ihn ärgerte nur, dass Podmore mit seinem besten verschwunden war und sie sich mit einem zweitklassigen Umhang behelfen mussten. Wenn er Podmore in die Finger bekam, konnte der was erleben!

Moody ließ sein magisches Auge rotieren, als er in der Dachkammer stand. Einige verstaubte Kisten standen herum. Moody brauchte nicht einmal hineinzusehen, nicht einmal mit dem magischen Auge, um zu wissen, was darin war. Aurorenroben. Dienstabzeichen. Es war ewig her, seit er das letzte Mal die Robe der Auroren getragen hatte. Das letzte Mal war am ersten November 1981 gewesen – der Tag, an dem er in den Ruhestand getreten war. Auch wenn Moody es ein wenig bedauerte, die Zentrale verlassen zu haben, er handelte nach Prinzipien. Er lebte danach. Und es war ihm zuwider gewesen, dass die Todesser, selbst wenn sie noch so eindeutig schuldig waren, einfach so in Askaban landeten. Jeder hatte ein Recht darauf, eine Verhandlung zu bekommen, das gehörte zu den Menschenrechten. Auch wenn man bei Todessern nicht so wirklich an Menschlichkeit und Menschenrechte glauben mochte. Es war falsch gewesen. Zumindest ein Todesser hätte nicht nach Askaban gedurft – denn er war kein Todesser. Sirius Black hätte wirklich Anrecht auf eine faire Verhandlung gehabt. Er war auch der Grund für Moodys Abgang gewesen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so bedauerliche Entscheidung gewesen.

Sein Blick schweifte zu einer anderen Kiste. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, dann war der Tarnumhang dort drin. Er humpelte hinüber und öffnete den schweren Deckel. Zuvor löste er jedoch die Banne, die er üblicherweise über seine Sachen legte. Sicher war sicher, schon immer gewesen. Hatte ihm in den vorherigen Kriegen auch immer geholfen. Nicht, dass es ihn davor schützte, vielleicht doch getötet zu werden – man musste nur daran denken, dass man direkt, wenn man am Ort des Geschehens ankam, einen Fluch in den Rücken kriegen konnte – aber es half. Moody blickte in die Truhe und beäugte den Inhalt einen Moment lang. Dort war der gesuchte Tarnumhang, aber etwas anderes hatte seinen Blick eingefangen. Langsam nahm er das alte Foto, das obenauf lag, herunter und wischte mit dem Robenärmel den Staub von der Scheibe, hinter der seine alten Kameraden auf ewig lächelten.

Moody konnte sich selbst sehen, wie er zwischen Dumbledore und Dädalus Diggel stand. Er sah Hagrids massigen Körper und sein freundliches, von einer wilden Mähne verdecktes Gesicht, Lupin, der schon damals so kränklich wirkte, Sirius Black ohne die Schatten von Askaban, Elphias Doge mit diesem verdammten Hut – Moody hatte diesen Hut schon damals gehasst, allein der Anblick hatte ihn aggressiv gemacht – und Sturgis Podmore, der ihm immer noch seinen besten Tarnumhang schuldete. Aber ohne ihn hätte er das Bild wohl nicht gefunden. Das war kein Grund für Dankbarkeit, doch wenigstens hatte es einen guten Aspekt. Moodys Blick wanderte weiter die Gesichter entlang, Reihe um Reihe. Da war Aberforth Dumbledore, dieser schräge Kerl – hatte er nicht mit einem Ziegenskandal seinerzeit für Schlagzeilen gesorgt...? – , und Emmeline Vance. Da war der Verräter Peter Pettigrew, und die beiden Potters, Lily und James. Und dann waren da noch die anderen Opfer des Krieges, Marlene McKinnon, die Prewetts, Fenwick, Edgar, Dearborn und Meadowes... Sie alle standen da, lächelnd und winkend, auf ewig festgehalten. So, wie er sie immer im Gedächtnis behalten hatte. Mutig. Tatkräftig. Voller Leben, egal was das Schicksal auch bereithielt. Es gab kein Zögern und Zaudern, wenn sie in den Kampf gezogen waren. Es gab nur eines: Kameradschaft, Treue bis zum Tod. Und eher würde man sterben, als den Kameraden zu verraten – das war ihr Lebensgrundsatz gewesen, damals. Das war ihre eingeschworene Gruppe gewesen, die im Geheimen gegen die Front des Bösen agiert hatte.

* * *

_"Original der Orden des Phönix."_


	2. Die mürrische Heilerin

Titel: Die mürrische Heilerin

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Zitate in kursiv sind direkt aus "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (S.207/208) übernommen und stammen alle von Alastor Moody. Die Anspielung der "neunten Hölle" stammt aus Dantes Göttlicher Komödie.

Hauptcharakter: Alastor Moody

Rating: PG12

Warnung: Eigentlich keine, dürfte soweit den Büchern entsprechen.

Kapitel: 2/9

* * *

**KAPITEL EINS – Die mürrische Heilerin**

* * *

_"... das ist Marlene McKinnon, sie wurde zwei Wochen nach dieser Aufnahme umgebracht, die haben ihre ganze Familie ausgelöscht."_

Moody betrachtete das Bild eingehend, beide Augen auf dieselbe Person fixiert. Marlene McKinnon. Wenn er an sie dachte, dachte er an Schmerz. Er hatte sich oft genug von ihr zusammenflicken lassen, was das betraf. Zu oft, wenn er es recht bedachte. Aber er war nicht der einzige gewesen, der ihre heilenden Hände benötigt hatte. Sie hatte einen großen Anteil daran, das er den Krieg überstanden hatte – heil überstehen konnte man so etwas nicht, doch Marlene hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er und die anderen weiterkämpfen konnten. Und vielleicht auch noch etwas länger überleben konnten.

* * *

"Verdammt noch Mal, Moody!" Wenn es eines gab, was Marlene McKinnon hasste, dann war es die Art und Weise, wie Moody es jedes Mal schaffte, sie zur Weißglut zu bringen – selbst wenn die Schuld nicht bei ihm lag. "Was hast du dieses Mal schon wieder angestellt?"

Moodys einzige Antwort bestand darin, sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und etwas zu knurren, dass sowohl "Kammerjäger" als auch "Kampf" bedeuten könnte. Marlene entschied sich für letzteres – sie wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was Moody tun würde, wenn er ein Insektenproblem hatte. Vermutlich das Haus anzünden. Aber das war auch mehr Meadowes' Metier.

"Das sehe ich", sagte sie verärgert, während sie den Zauberstab über Moodys Gestalt kreisen ließ. "Ich meine, _was_ hast du angestellt? Man verliert nicht einfach so die halbe Nase!"

Ihr Patient war von der äußerst widerborstigen Sorte und statt eingeschüchtert zu sein, spuckte er einfach nur einen Schwall Blut aus und knurrte, diesmal verständlicher: "Woher soll ich wissen, was für'n verkappten Fluch Rosier benutzt hat? Seh ich aus wie'n Hellseher, oder was?"

"Nein." Marlene wandte sich ab und kramte in ihrer Medizintasche. "Du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade aus dem Reißwolf gekommen. Aber ich krieg das wieder hin..."

"Das will ich auch hoffen, ich hab später noch Dienst!", fluchte Moody, während er sich erneut durchs Gesicht wischte, um das Blut daran zu hindern, in den Mund zu laufen. "Wenn Longbottom mich nicht hergeschickt hätte –"

"– dann lägst du auf der Bahre und nicht im Krankenbett. Halt gefälligst still!"

Moody ließ sich murrend zurück in die Polster sinken. Er wusste es besser, als mit Marlene zu streiten. Zumindest vermutete Marlene, dass das der Grund war. Der Schmerz konnte es nicht sein, denn wenn sie Franks Worten Glauben schenken durfte, dann war Moody noch durch die halbe Zentrale gelaufen, hatte sich schon auf halbem Weg zum Abteilungsleiter befunden und war _dann_ erst zusammengeklappt.

Lange hatte es nicht gehalten.

"Wann kann ich gehen?", wollte Moody schon wissen. "Ich habe zu tun, verdammt!"

"Einen Tag Bettruhe, mindestens. Oder besser, du kannst in sechs Stunden zum Dienst – dann ist morgen", brummte Marlene. Und, als sie sah, dass Moody sich für Widerstand bereit machte, fuhr sie entschlossen fort: "Das ist das mindeste! Sonst gehe ich und lasse dich für eine Woche krankschreiben – du brauchst zumindest einige Stunden, damit die Heilzauber wirken und die Wunde nicht wieder aufbricht, Moody. Ich warne dich!"

Das war einer der seltenen Augenblicke, in denen Alastor Moody tatsächlich genau das tat, was man ihm sagte. Die Drohung war aber auch unter der Gürtellinie gewesen...

* * *

"Du hättest nichts mehr tun können", sagte Caradoc behutsam und versuchte ein wenig unbeholfen Marlene zu beruhigen. "Niemand hätte das."

"Aber ich...", begann Marlene, brach jedoch ab.

"Niemand", knurrte Moody mit der Einfühlsamkeit einer Dampflok. "Die haben sie massakriert, da war nichts mehr zu helfen. Sie kamen, sie mordeten, sie gingen. Keine Zeit, irgendwas zu tun. Wir haben den Alarm einfach viel zu spät bekommen."

"Du verstehst es, einen aufzumuntern", grollte Dearborn, als Moodys Worte den gegenteiligen Effekt auf Marlene hatten. Marlene sank immer mehr in sich zusammen.

Moody brummte etwas Unverständliches, woraufhin Dearborn ihn hart in die Rippen stieß. "Halt – den – Mund!", zischte er und wandte sich wieder Marlene zu. "Wie Moody so taktvoll gesagt hat: Wir waren zu spät. Wie hättest du dann noch irgendetwas anderes tun können als ihren Tod festzustellen?"

"Ich... ich hätte..." Marlene verstummte.

"Gar nichts hättest du", brummte Moody. "Du hättest dich unnötig in Gefahr gebracht, mehr auch nicht. Ich wette, diese Schweinehunde sind ganz versessen darauf, dich in die Finger zu kriegen, immerhin bist du unsere Heilerin!"

"_Moody_!", stieß Dearborn aus.

"Du verstehst es wirklich, einen aufzubauen", sagte Marlene tonlos. "Aber ich schätze, du hast recht... das einzige, was _ich_ tun kann, ist euch wieder zusammenzuflicken. Und _eure_ Aufgabe wird es sein, Edgar und seine Familie zu rächen. Passt aber auf Amelia auf, ja? Sie wird ziemlich wütend sein, immerhin war er ihr Bruder..."

Moody und Dearborn sahen sich an und nickten fest. Edgar war nicht nur Amelias Bruder, er war ein Kamerad – ein Freund. Und Auroren ließen niemals ihre Kameraden einfach so sterben, nicht, wenn sie deren Tod in irgendeiner Weise rächen konnten.

"Ich werd auf sie Acht geben", sagte Moody fest und er meinte es genau so, wie er es sagte.

* * *

Die Feder hing in der Luft, nur darauf wartend, dass man ihr sagte, was sie schreiben sollte. Jedoch hatte Moody keine Ahnung, wie er beginnen sollte. Natürlich, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas schrieb, aber er war einfach mit den Gedanken woanders.

"Immer noch bei deinem Bericht?" Fenwick lugte ins Büro. "Du weißt schon, dass du ihn schon vor drei Stunden auf Bones' Schreibtisch hättest abliefern sollen...?"

"Ach, verdammt noch mal!", knurrte Moody, warf die Feder hin und stürmte an Fenwick vorbei aus dem Büro. "Berichte! Papierkram! Verdammte Bürokratie!"

Alice sah über die Trennwand ihrer Zelle und sah Fenwick fragend an. "Was ist es diesmal?"

"Das übliche, vermutlich. Gepaart mit den letzten Verlustmeldungen", sagte Fenwick. "Ich kann's ihm nachfühlen – man hat wirklich keinen Nerv dafür."

"Moody noch weniger."

"Ich vermute, er krallt sich Meadowes und verlangt ein Trainingsduell, um sich abzulenken."

Alice nickte leicht und sah dann Moody nach, wie er in Richtung der Trainingsräume rauschte – Meadowes war ihm dicht auf dem Fersen. Wäre nicht klar gewesen, dass es ums Training ging und es die Normalgeschwindigkeit war, mit denen Meadowes und Moody sich fortbewegten, immer rennend, egal wohin, dann wäre es ein äußerst merkwürdiges Bild gewesen.

"Hoffentlich bringen sie sich nicht um", sagte Dearborn, der soeben hinzugekommen war, leise, die Stimme ein wenig brüchig. "Marlene ist nicht mehr da, um sie zusammenzuflicken..."

Alice und Fenwick sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie nickten. Marlene war nicht mehr da. Nie wieder würde sie einen von ihnen anfahren, dass sie vorsichtiger sein sollten. Sie und ihre Familie – ausgelöscht. Alles, was blieb, waren die Narben, die jeder von ihnen trug. Narben von Wunden, die Marlene geheilt hatte. Das würde die Erinnerung an sie wach halten, jeden Tag.


	3. Die Eltern der Zentrale

Titel: Die Eltern der Zentrale

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Zitate in kursiv sind direkt aus "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (S.207/208) übernommen und stammen alle von Alastor Moody. Die Anspielung der "neunten Hölle" stammt aus Dantes Göttlicher Komödie.

Hauptcharakter: Alastor Moody

Rating: PG12

Warnung: Eigentlich keine, dürfte soweit den Büchern entsprechen.

Kapitel: 3/9

* * *

**KAPITEL ZWEI – Die Eltern der Zentrale**

* * *

_"Das sind Frank und Alice Longbottom – arme Teufel. Besser der Tod als das, was mit ihnen geschehen ist ..."_

Wenn Moody das Bild der Longbottoms sah, dann keimte Wut in ihm hoch. Er bedauerte es noch immer, dass er die Bastarde, die ihnen das angetan hatten, nicht eigenhändig hatte auseinandernehmen können. Die Tatsache, dass sie in Askaban schmorten, war keineswegs befriedigend. Moody hätte lieber einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit ihnen ausgefochten, als diese, in seinen Augen viel zu milde Strafe, durchgehen zu lassen. Alice und Frank Longbottom waren nicht nur einfache Kollegen gewesen – sie waren praktisch Familie. Alice mit ihrer Fürsorge für jeden Auroren der Zentrale, Frank mit seiner ruhigen Art, alles anzugehen, und jede Woge zu glätten, bis es an der Zeit war, den Sturm losbrechen zu lassen. Moody brachte es nicht über sich, das, was von ihnen übrig war, zu besuchen. Er wollte sie so in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie waren: Unbeugsame Helden, die für das Gute gekämpft hatten.

* * *

"Also, gehen wir noch einmal die Liste durch", brummte Moody. "Ashley... momentan bei den Fluchschäden. Johnson, immer noch in Behandlung wegen ihrem Arm, die kommen einfach nicht in die Pötte. Phillips, ist... bei seinen _Großeltern_?! Was soll das? Der hat hier zu sein, wenn er nicht ans Bett gefesselt wurde!"

"Herrgott, Moody, tu nicht so, als ob Phillips' Abwesenheit der Untergang der Welt ist", sagte Alice. "Seine Großeltern wurden letzte Woche angegriffen und er hat da schon angekündigt, dass er sich heute frei nehmen würde. Außerdem, was willst du von ihm? Er ist im zweiten Jahr!"

"Hier geht's ums Prinzip", knurrte Moody erbost. "Ein Auror kann sich nicht einfach frei nehmen!"

"Er hat gesagt, dass er bei einem Notfall sofort herkommt", meinte Frank. "Ich sehe dein Problem nicht. Statt dass du hingehst und Johnsons Heilern Beine machst, regst du dich über Phillips auf, den du sowieso schon als nutzlosen Wicht abgetan hast. Erinnerst du dich?"

Moody grummelte vor sich hin. Dearborn schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, während er einen Zettel aus einer Schreibtischschublade zog.

"Das war jetzt Nummer siebenundsechzig", bemerkte er. "Moody, Moody, Moody. Deine Argumente werden immer schlechter!"

"Halt dich da raus, Deaborn!", fauchte Moody.

"Nun lass Caradoc da raus!", schimpfte Alice. "Nur wegen dem Todesser gestern, der diese durchgedrehten Kompasse in Umlauf gebracht hat, und du Wochen darin investiert hattest, ihn ausfindig zu machen und ihn dann doch nicht schnappen konntest musst du deinen Ärger nicht an uns auslassen!"

"Es waren Uhren", brummte Moody. "Keine Kompasse. Und es ist _nicht_ deswegen!"

Frank und Alice sahen ihn gleichermaßen ungläubig an. Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass dieser Fehlschlag Moody fuchsteufelswild machte. Er hatte sich mit Bones ein Schreiduell geliefert, einen heftigen Schlagabtausch mit Meadowes gehabt (es hatte sie drei Schreibtische gekostet, bevor Bones für ein Ende gesorgt hatte) und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Barty aus der Zentrale _geflohen_ war, so furchterregend war Moodys Wutausbruch gewesen.

"Tatsächlich...", meinte Frank gedehnt. "Was dann? Hat Barty dich dazu verdonnert, dir mal wieder frei zu nehmen, weil du langsam unausstehlich wirst?"

"Barty wagt es doch schon gar nicht mehr", winkte Alice ab. "Weißt du nicht, was passiert ist, als er es das letzte Mal versucht hat? Moody hat doch dafür gesorgt, dass Wirbelstürme durch die gesamte Abteilung gefegt sind..."

"Es war schrecklich", stimmte Dearborn zu.

"Hey!", fuhr Moody dazwischen. "Tut verdammt noch mal nicht so, als wäre ich nicht da!"

Alice warf ihm einen Blick zu, der am ehesten damit zu beschreiben war, wie eine Mutter ihr ungezogenes Kind betrachtete. Moody hasste diesen Blick, aber er wusste auch, dass Alice durchaus zu Zornausbrüchen fähig war, die seine in den Schatten stellten. Er vermutete, dass sie sich bestens mit Molly Weasley verstand – beide Frauen waren von der Sorte, die man nicht verärgerte. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie die Prewett-Zwillinge eigentlich bei solch einer Schwester solche Unruhestifter sein konnten. Aber jetzt war definitiv nicht der Zeitpunkt. Er stand hier schließlich Alice Longbottom alias Mutterdrachen der Zentrale gegenüber.

"Also, wenn es nicht an dem gestrigen Desaster" – Moody zuckte ein wenig zusammen – "noch an Barty liegt, dann liegt es daran, dass du zuviel Kaffee trinkst. Es ist wirklich nicht mehr zum Aushalten! Wie lange willst du das eigentlich noch durchziehen?"

"Ich –", setzte Moody zu einer Verteidigung an.

"Ruhe! Ich war noch nicht fertig!" Alice holte einmal tief Luft. "Kannst du nicht ein wenig an deine Mitmenschen denken? Ich weiß ja, dass du dir ungern frei nimmst, das machen wir alle nicht gerne, weil wir wissen, dass wir alle Kräfte _hier_ brauchen! Aber du kannst nicht von uns erwarten, dass wir deshalb deine Launen auf uns nehmen!"

"Aber ich –"

"Ich war immer noch nicht fertig!", grollte Alice.

Moody seufzte innerlich und ließ Alice' Tirade über sich ergehen. Er fragte sich, womit er das verdient hatte. Vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, was _nach_ der Tirade kommen würde. Alice' Fürsorge in allen Ehren, aber manchmal ging es wirklich zu weit. Vor allem, wenn draußen Krieg war und er hier gebraucht wurde.

"...keinen Kaffee mehr für dich, Moody!", schloss Alice. "Und du gehst jetzt nach Hause und legst dich hin! Ich will dich vor morgen früh nicht mehr hier sehen, verstanden?"

Wie hielt Frank das bloß aus?

* * *

Es war eine kleine Trauergesellschaft die sich an ihrem Grab versammelt hatte. Moody starrte mit einem undefinierbaren Blick auf die Eingänge der dunklen Gruft. Er konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass es ausgerechnet sie zuerst getroffen hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn zu Grabe tragen würde, nicht umgekehrt.

"Sie hat gekämpft bis zum Schluss", murmelte Alice leise. "Ich habe gehört, Voldemort war es."

Moody nickte schweigend. Es war bedeutungslos, wer es letztendlich gewesen war. Wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie ihre Leiche ausgesehen hatte... das war ganz sicher nicht das Werk von Voldemort allein. Vermutlich hatten die Todesser eine Runde Verfluch-sie-mal gespielt. Er kannte das schon von anderen, aber dann war es wieder seine ehemalige Schülerin. Sie war _nie_ wie alle anderen gewesen – lag es daran, dass er es immer noch für eine Illusion hielt?

"Sie hatte keine Familie mehr, die wir benachrichtigen müssten", sagte Frank langsam. "Außer, du zählst ihre Tante dazu..."

"Ihre Tante?", echote Moody dumpf. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Frank." Er schnaubte. "Die interessiert sich einen Scheißdreck dafür, was mit Dorcas passiert ist – vermutlich weiß sie es eh schon von ihren lieben Verwandten... die Blacks hatten sicherlich einige Leute bei Dorcas' Hinrichtung!"

"Du hast nur keine Beweise", stellte Frank fest. "Das bedeutet, wir müssen recherchieren."

"_Wir_?" Moody lachte auf. "Nein, Frank, _ich_ werde nicht recherchieren. Ich werde diese Bastarde aufspüren und zur Strecke bringen! Die Recherche überlasse ich Bones."

Frank sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann nickte er. "Lassen wir Bones die Recherche machen und treten wir diesen Mistkerlen in den Arsch!"

"Ich helfe Bones", sagte Alice langsam. "Das geht schneller."

Moody verschwieg, dass er insgeheim froh darüber war. Auf seinem Kreuzzug gegen die Todesser konnte er Alice' Fürsorge nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Aber es stimmte, Bones würde Hilfe brauchen: Auch eine Amelia Elaine Bones, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, würde mit einer großangelegten Recherche, wie Frank und Moody es ihr aufhalsen würden, überfordert sein.

"Gut, dann wäre das geklärt", brummte Moody. "Ab jetzt sollten sich die Todesser schon mal einen Platz in der Hölle reservieren."

"In der neunten Hölle", meinte Alice leise. "Ich hoffe, Meadowes bereitet ihnen dort einen heißen Empfang."

Moody zeigte ein schiefes Grinsen. Meadowes würde ihnen keinen heißen Empfang bereiten – es würde ein höllischer sein. Die Todesser würden sich wünschen, niemals den Namen der Aurorin gehört zu haben.

* * *

"Das war's." Moody schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das ist das letzte, was ich mitnehme."

"Alastor...", sagte Amelia langsam, als sie in Moodys altes Büro spähte.

"Sag nichts!", knurrte Moody ohne sich umzudrehen. "Ich will's nicht hören!"

Er wusste, weshalb Amelia ihn angesprochen hatte. Er wusste, was in der Zentrale fehlte. Er fühlte sich wie damals, als sein Vater gestorben war – er war dreizehn gewesen – und es schmerzte, nur daran zu denken. Die Zentrale hatte ihre Eltern verloren.

"Sie sind nicht tot." Amelia runzelte die Stirn. "Du könntest –"

"Nein!", fauchte Moody. "Ich werde sie _nicht_ besuchen." Er atmete einmal tief durch. "Du solltest das verstehen, Bones. Sie... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen..."

"Aber sie leben!"

"Besser wär's, wenn nicht!" Moody wirbelte herum und funkelte seine ehemalige Vorgesetzte wütend an. "Besser wär's, sie wären tot! Alles ist besser als _das_! Psychisch am Ende! Seelisch zerrüttet! Nenn' es, wie du willst, sie sind _Wracks_! Besser tot als ohne Verstand!"

Amelia schwieg. Moody wusste, dass sie ihm Recht gab. Besser tot als in den Wahnsinn gefoltert. Besser tot, als dass ihr Sohn sie so zu Gesicht bekam. Aber Moody wusste auch, dass es etwas Tröstliches hatte, dass sie nicht _tot_ waren. Nur... wollte er sie in diesem Zustand sehen? Sehen, was man mit diesen wachen, aufmerksamen Geistern getan hatte? Sehen, was aus zwei der besten Auroren, die er je gesehen hatte, geworden war?

"Was wird aus Neville?", fragte Moody langsam im Gedanken an den kleinen Sohn der Longbottoms: Er musste nun ganz allein sein.

"Franks Mutter kümmert sich um ihn", sagte Amelia. "Warum?"

"Ich dachte nur..." Moody verstummte. Ja, was hatte er gedacht? "Vergiss es einfach, Bones. Ich gehe. Du wirst mich nicht wieder sehen, nicht in dieser Form. Ich häng den Job an den Nagel. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal begegnen, bin ich kein Auror mehr."

"Das sind wir dann beide nicht mehr, Moody", sagte Amelia. "Ich hatte gehofft, einer von uns bliebe hier, um für Ordnung zu sorgen."

Moody sah seine nun ehemalige Kollegin verwirrt an. "Du gehst auch...?"

"Nicht in Ruhestand", antwortete Amelia. "Ich wurde befördert. Oder versetzt, nenn' es wie du willst. Die Zentrale... nun, die alten Kämpfer sind raus."

Er nickte. Die alten Kämpfer... einer nach dem anderen hatte es sie erwischt. Und wer war übrig? Der paranoide alte Moody und die berichtbesessene Bones. Ende der glorreichen Auroren. Nun würden neue antreten, um die Zaubererwelt zu verteidigen.

"Kommst du mit, einen Kaffee trinken?", fragte Moody und war schon halb zur Tür raus. "Gedenken wir ein letztes Mal der Zeit der alten Kämpfer, bevor die neue Zeit anbricht..."

"Du zahlst", sagte Bones mit einem schwachen Lächeln und folgte ihm.

Es war wirklich das letzte Mal.


	4. Der Mann in Eile

Titel: Der Mann in Eile

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Zitate in kursiv sind direkt aus "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (S.207/208) übernommen und stammen alle von Alastor Moody. Die Anspielung der "neunten Hölle" stammt aus Dantes Göttlicher Komödie.

Hauptcharakter: Alastor Moody

Rating: PG12

Warnung: Eigentlich keine, dürfte soweit den Büchern entsprechen.

Kapitel: 4/9

* * *

**KAPITEL DREI – Der Mann in Eile**

* * *

_"Benjy Fenwick, auch ihn hat's erwischt, wir haben nur Stücke von ihm gefunden ..."_

Auror Benjy Fenwick. Moody wusste bis heute nicht, wie er diesen Mann definieren sollte. Einerseits galt er seinerzeit als der Mann ohne Hobbys – aber wer in der Zentrale hatte noch ein wirkliches Privatleben besessen? Benjy war immer in Eile gewesen. Ob beim Essen, beim Berichte schreiben – Bones hatte sich mehr als einmal über die Schlampigkeit der Berichte beschwert – oder bei anderen Dingen. Er war immer in Eile. Das einzige, wo er sich Zeit nahm, war Planung. Und die Vorbereitung auf einen Einsatz. Benjy hatte seinen Job wirklich ernst genommen. Vielleicht, weil sein Leben davon abhing, oder weil er Auror war und dies sein Leben so bestimmte, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr hatte. Moody wusste es nicht, aber er wusste, dass Benjy ein echter Held gewesen war und es nicht verdient hatte, vergessen zu werden. Niemals.

* * *

Es war die wöchentliche Lagebesprechung. Bones war da, Moody war da und der Rest der Bande war auch da. Auch der genervte Blick war da – Bones hatte soeben die Wochenberichte erhalten und wie immer war sie wenig begeistert von dem, was dabei herausgekommen war.

"Alastor, kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal darauf achten, dass man noch lesen kann, was du schreibst?", fragte Amelia und wedelte mit einem Bericht herum, der mehr nach Altpapier aussah, dass zum Aufwischen benutzt worden war. "Ich meine... was soll das hier heißen? Das liest sich wie... wie... irgendetwas über Karpfen. Ich weiß, dass du 'Kämpfe' schreiben wolltest, aber das hier... nein. Definitiv nein."

Moody brummte nur, schenkte dem aber nicht mehr Beachtung. Seine Berichte waren immer unleserlich – das lag meist daran, dass er beim Berichtschreiben Kaffee trank, und nie dazu kam, einen Bericht zu beenden, bevor er nicht zu einem Einsatz musste. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass der Kaffee auf dem unfertigen Bericht landete und Moody sich nicht die Mühe gab, den Bericht neu zu schreiben. Seiner Ansicht nach waren Berichte sowieso Zeitverschwendung.

"Meadowes, du genauso – mehr Mühe!" Bones wandte sich Moodys gelehriger Schülerin zu. "Ich meine, ich kann wenigstens lesen, was da steht, aber der _Sinn_ fehlt. Es ist bestimmt kein Beinbruch, ein paar Wörter auszuschreiben. Was soll ich denn denken, wenn da 'T' steht – heißt das Troll oder Todesser oder was?"

"Ja, ja", sagte Dorcas abwinkend. "Wenn ich Zeit hab..."

Moody schnaubte. Das war genauso gut wie 'niemals', denn sie hatten eigentlich _nie_ Zeit, nicht genug, um für Bones ordentliche Berichte abzuliefern. Aber gut, im Vergleich zu Benjy Fenwick war jeder Bericht druckreif – Benjy hatte weder Zeit noch Interesse an Berichten und so sahen sie auch aus. Kein Wunder also, dass Bones sich als nächstes Fenwick zuwandte.

"Und _du_ hast ja wohl den Vogel abgeschossen!", fauchte Bones. "Was soll ich hiermit anfangen?"

Die versammelte Mannschaft brach in Gelächter aus, als Amelia einen Fetzen Papier hochhielt, der offenbar Benjys Bericht darstellen sollte. Abgesehen davon, das er mehrmals zum Aufwischen und als Teller missbraucht worden zu sein schien, ließ sich auch erkennen, dass eigentlich alles nur aus einzelnen Symbolen – Buchstaben konnte man das nicht mehr nennen – bestand.

"Z T t n d A e u b d d w V", las Bones mit sichtlicher Mühe von dem Fetzen ab. "Was zur Hölle soll ich damit anfangen? Ich bin kein Hellseher, Fenwick! Ich kann nicht einfach wissen, was du damit sagen willst!"

Benjy blickte trotzig zu Bones hinüber und die beiden lieferten sich ein Blickduell. Moody beugte sich zu Frank hinüber.

"Ein Mittagessen auf Fenwick", flüsterte er.

"Da gehe ich mit", sagte Frank.

Einige Minuten lang starrten sich Fenwick und Bones noch an, dann sahen beide gleichzeitig weg. Moody sah Frank an. Frank zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Alice wollte dich eh mal einladen...", meinte er nur.

* * *

Moody und Fenwick hatten sich zur Feier des Tages in die Cafeteria gesetzt und vernichteten den dortigen Kaffeebestand. Natürlich saßen sie nicht vollkommen nutzlos herum – sie hatten sich die neusten Angriffspläne geschnappt und waren am Diskutieren.

"Ich denke, der beste Angriffspunkt ist hier" – Fenwick deutete auf eine der Karten – "Ist recht abgelegen, da erwartet niemand einen Angriff."

"Also Frontalangriff durch die Hintertür, eh?" Moody nickte bedächtig. "Zur Sicherheit sollte man die Prewetts vorne ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten lassen."

Fenwick beugte sich über die Karten und malte ein paar zusätzliche Pfeile ein, die er knapp mit den entsprechenden Taktiken beschriftete. Dann betrachteten sie gemeinsam den Schlachtplan für die morgige Mission. Wenn es zumindest anfangs nach Plan laufen würde, wäre der Rest vermutlich ein Erfolg. Oder eher ein Erfolg als es sonst der Fall wäre. Aber kein Plan hatte je den Feindkontakt überlebt. Es war also reines Wunschdenken, dass es funktionierte.

"Hier seid ihr." Frank trat zu ihnen.

"Was gibt's, Longbottom?", fragte Fenwick und beobachtete weiter die Karte, um Fehler zu finden. "Hoffentlich ist es wichtig, wir sind mitten im Angriff."

"Die Verlustmeldungen", sagte Frank und warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Plan. "Es ist Marlene."

Sowohl Moody als auch Fenwick sahen geradezu entgeistert auf.

"_Marlene_?", stieß Fenwick hervor. "Sie ist Heilerin!"

Frank schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. "Es ist nicht nur Marlene. Die ganze Familie – sie sind alle tot. Kein einziger hat überlebt."

Er nickte den beiden noch einmal zu und ging. Moody starrte vollkommen in Gedanken an die Stelle, an der Frank zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Fenwick indes wandte sich mit neuem Eifer dem Schlachtplan zu – jetzt war es keine einfache Mission mehr, es war ein Rachefeldzug.

* * *

"Bones?"

Sie sah nicht einmal auf, als Moody in ihr Büro kam. Sie tat es nie, denn wenn es wichtig wäre, wäre Moody polternd hereingestürmt. Zumindest war das meistens so, und selbst dann war es nicht halb so wichtig, wie Moody es machte.

"Bones."

Amelia beschäftigte sich weiterhin mit ihrem Papierkram. Moody verdrehte die Augen.

"Amelia... Benjy hat's erwischt."

"Wie...?" Amelia blickte auf. "Ach ja, Benjy... sag ihm, ich komme gleich. Wird doch nicht so schlimm sein, oder? Ich meine, wenn er noch einen Ton von sich gibt, dann –"

Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich meine, _es hat ihn erwischt_."

"Es hat ihn...?"

"_Erwischt_, ja. Um den musst du dich nicht mehr kümmern. Außer, du willst das, was von ihm übrig ist, schön herrichten. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, das wäre ein sinnloses Unterfangen... nichts, was man noch herrichten könnte, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Amelia starrte ihn einfach nur an. Moody erwiderte den Blick mit scheinbar gelassener Härte, einem Blick, der geringere Leute als Amelia versenkt hätte. Aber Amelia Bones war Amelia Bones und sie war an Moodys Blick gewöhnt.

"Wie ist es passiert?", fragte sie schärfer als beabsichtigt.

"Nun, es waren Todesser, nicht wahr? Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein?", grollte Moody. "Und wenn du das _wer_ weißt – und das _was_ gesehen hast – dann ist das _wie_ überflüssig."

Bones starrte auf ihren Schreibtisch, während Moody abwartend davor stand. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Vielleicht besser, als die meisten anderen, aber das war nicht so wichtig. Fakt war, er wusste, dass sie sich die Schuld gab. Sie gab sich die Schuld daran, dass es Benjy erwischt hatte, und sie gab sich die Schuld daran, dass sie nichts getan hatte, um ihn zu retten. Moody wusste das.

"Du hättest nichts tun können. Niemand hätte das." Moody schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Niemand. Nicht einmal der Herrgott im Himmel persönlich. Ich weiß, dass du dich für jeden Verlust persönlich verantwortlich machst, Amelia, aber es war nichts mehr, was man hätte tun können – sie haben ihn _zerfetzt_. Zerfetzt, sag ich! Da war kaum noch was von ihm übrig. Das Identifizieren war schwer genug, da hätte keiner mehr vermocht." Moody wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Berührt dich sein Tod gar nicht, Alastor?"

Moody hielt an der Tür inne. "Doch", gestand er nach einer Weile. "Doch, er berührt mich. Er berührt mich sogar sehr. War ein guter Mann, Benjy. Ein guter Auror. Ein guter Freund. Doch, es berührt mich. Aber ich habe einfach nicht die Zeit, um ordentlich zu trauern, Amelia. Ich habe keine Zeit dafür, denn da draußen sind immer noch Todesser. Solange da auch nur ein einziger Todesser ist, kann ich nicht trauern. Dieser verdammte Krieg raubt uns die Zeit dafür."

Er blickte in die Ferne. "Aber weißt du, wenn ich im Feld bin, wenn ich im Feld bin und diesen verdammten Bastarden gegenüberstehe, Zauberstab zum Duell erhoben, ja, dann denke ich an ihn. Dann denke ich an ihn und an Marlene und an Edgar. Ich denke an sie alle, an alle, die für unsere Sache gestorben sind. Es heißt, Rache sein falsch, aber wenn ich im Feld bin, mit den Geistern meiner Kollegen um mich, mit diesen Gedanken, dann ist Rache _richtig_ und ich kämpfe für sie und mit ihnen. Immer weiter und weiter bis dieser Krieg zuende ist oder ich tot unter der Erde liege."

Er drehte sich noch einmal um. "Und deshalb brauchen wir dich, Amelia, damit du weiterhin dafür sorgst, dass ich, wir alle, weiterkämpfen können und das Andenken an unsere Kollegen und Freunde zu Felde tragen wie ein Schild."

Dann ging er hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	5. Der helfende Fluchbrecher

Titel: Der helfende Fluchbrecher

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Zitate in kursiv sind direkt aus "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (S.207/208) übernommen und stammen alle von Alastor Moody. Die Anspielung der "neunten Hölle" stammt aus Dantes Göttlicher Komödie.

Hauptcharakter: Alastor Moody

Rating: PG12

Warnung: Eigentlich keine, dürfte soweit den Büchern entsprechen.

Kapitel: 5/9

* * *

**KAPITEL VIER – Der helfende Fluchbrecher**

* * *

_"Das ist Edgar Bones ... Bruder von Amelia Bones, ihn und seine Familie haben sie auch erwischt, war ein großartiger Zauberer ..."_

Edgar, Amelias Bruder. Moody war niemals besonders bekannt mit ihm gewesen, weil er die meiste Zeit in der Zentrale unter Auroren war. Es war ein Unterschied, ob man in der Aurorenzentrale war oder im Fluchbrecherbüro. Aber Moody hatte Edgar immer als sehr kompetenten Zauberer gekannt. Egal, welcher Fluch und Bann es war – Edgar hatte ihn erkannt und gebrochen. Moody hatte ihn aufgrund seiner Kompetenz immer wieder zur Unterstützung gerufen, wenn es ein Bann war, der nicht in den Fähigkeiten eines Auroren lag. Manchmal hatte Edgar sie auch von vorneherein begleitet. Ja, er war ein sehr fähiger Zauberer gewesen. Eine Schande und ein Verlust, doch nicht zu ändern. Moody hatte gelernt, mit Verlusten umzugehen, aber selbst wenn er Edgar nicht so gut gekannt hatte, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte – er bedauerte seinen Tod.

* * *

"Spielzeug", brummte Edgar, während er den Zauberstab über etwas kreisen ließ, was man mit gutem Willen für eine Uhr halten könnte – wenn die Reißzähne nicht gewesen wären.

"Nun, es hat Lewis den Zeigefinger gekostet", meinte Fenwick und lehnte sich an den Tisch. "Und Johnson beklagt sich über das halbe Loch in ihrem Unterarm... Spielzeug, in der Tat."

Edgar sah mit erhobener Augenbraue auf. "Wegen einer _Uhr_?"

"Bevor du sie bekommen hast, hatte sie einen mächtigen Appetit", erwiderte Moody, der die Uhr misstrauisch beäugte. "_Sie_ – Meadowes – meinte, wir sollten das Barty servieren, damit er endlich aufhört, sich einzumischen."

"Dorcas _hasst_ Barty", erklärte Fenwick in einem Tonfall, als wäre es ganz natürlich. "Aber gut, sie hasst fast jeden außerhalb der Zentrale... die Leute hinter Bürotischen widern sie an."

"Ist das so?", sagte Edgar abwesend. "Also, woher habt ihr die Uhr, und was ist alles passiert?"

Moody zuckte die Schultern, während Fenwick eine knappe Übersicht gab. Die Uhr war konfisziert worden, nein, sie war nicht im Besitz eines Todesser gewesen, auch wenn sie von einem verhext worden zu sein schien – es konnte einfach kein Zufall sein, dass Lewis ein Halbblut war und Johnson muggelstämmig – ja, sie hatten Edgar sofort gerufen, nein, es gab keine anderen Meldungen dieser Art. Das einzig Erwähnenswerte war vielleicht, dass Meadowes diejenige war, die die Uhr beschlagnahmt hatte, und sie sogar vor der Verwirklichung ihrer Idee herausgegeben hatte. Wobei, das könnte auch daran liegen, dass man ihr mit Schreibtischdienst gedroht hatte.

"Ein Routinefall, also", sagte Edgar. "Nichts gefährliches, wenn man weiß, womit man es zu tun hat. Nur eines macht mir Sorgen..."

"Was?", fragte Fenwick interessiert. "Ein verkappter Fluch?"

"Nein, nein", sagte der Fluchbrecher grinsend. "Ich rede von Meadowes. Ich meine, sie gibt freiwillig etwas her, was gefährlich ist und gegen Barty verwendet werden könnte...? Ihr seid euch sicher, dass da kein Imperius im Spiel ist, oder?"

"Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken", sagte Moody erstaunlich gut gelaunt. "Bones hat sie zurechtgestutzt – deshalb. Und, kriegst du die Uhr hin?"

"Amelia also..." Edgar wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Uhr zu. "Sicher krieg ich das hin, für wen hältst du mich? Warte, das haben wir gleich."

Das nächste, an das Moody sich erinnerte, war ein reißendes Schnappen von Zähnen, ein erstickter Aufschrei und eine Explosion. Während sie aus dem Raum hetzten um dem Rauch zu entkommen, konnte er sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen.

* * *

Moody zeichnete wie wild Linien auf etwas, das früher mal eine Karte gewesen sein könnte. Zumindest lag die Vermutung nahe, da er die gesamte Zeit über verschiedene Angriffstaktiken herunterbetete und auf verschiedene Punkte deutete, sie mit Pfeilen verband, Kringel machte und Kreuze setzte. Die versammelten Auroren kannten Moodys Art und sie konnten sich mit viel Phantasie zusammenreimen, was er meinte. Außerdem, sie wussten, worum es ging, immerhin war dies eine Missionsbesprechung. Das, was Moody bekritzelte, war der Gebäudeplan eines Hauses in der Nockturngasse, dass von Todessern als Treffpunkt genutzt wurde. Demnach war das Vorgehen eigentlich soweit klar: Apparieren, Stürmen, Fluchen. Was danach kam, das stand noch nicht fest. Moody machte Pläne sowieso nur, damit sie in letzter Sekunde über den Haufen geworfen werden konnten – sie klappten nie so, wie sie gedacht waren, und niemand hielt sich so streng daran.

"So!" Moodys Hand knallte auf den Tisch. "Noch Fragen?"

"Ja", meinte Dearborn und beäugte das Wirrwarr aus Strichen vor Moody. "Was genau machen wir mit diesen –" Er deutete auf eine dunkelblaue Linie, die kaum noch zu erkennen war unter den wütenden Strichen von Moodys Feder "– Bannen? Sie sind überall, hier, hier und hier." Er deutete auf die entsprechenden Stellen auf dem Plan. "Die scheinen mir nicht ganz ohne zu sein. Vielleicht sollten wir Edgar rufen –"

"Nein", unterbrach Alice wirsch. "Edgar steht nicht zur Verfügung. Es _muss_ so gehen."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Moody alarmiert. "Ich hab ihn doch heute früh noch gesehen...?"

Es war immer ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn jemand nicht an einem Einsatz teilnehmen konnte. Das schlimmste Szenario beinhaltete den Tod oder eine Entführung, das weniger schlimme eine nahezu tödliche Verletzung oder sehr schwere Wunden. Dass Edgar nicht verfügbar war, war fast schon wie die Ankündigung, dass Voldemort demnächst das Ministerium einnehmen würde. Wobei das nicht einmal abwegig schien bei der momentanen Lage.

"Nichts mit ihm selbst", beruhigte Frank sie. "Seine Familie. Die Todesser haben Sally erwischt. Edgar meinte, er bräuchte ein wenig Zeit, immerhin war sie sein Patenkind. Morgen macht er wieder Dienst wie gewöhnlich."

"Also fällt Edgar flach", brummte Moody. "Aber wir brauchen einen verdammten Fluchbrecher!"

Niemand von ihnen verschwendete wirklich einen Gedanken daran, wie Edgar sich fühlen musste – sie wussten es bereits zu gut und es half nicht, weiter darüber zu lamentieren und ihm Mitgefühl zu schenken. Es konnte jeden treffen und in diesem Moment waren sie einfach froh, dass Edgar selbst noch am Leben war. Und außerdem mussten sie immer noch einen Fluchbrecher für diese Mission finden. Immerhin könnte dieser ein wichtiger Schritt werden.

"Ich frag mal nach, wer zur Verfügung steht", bot sich Alice schließlich an. "Ich hab gehört, Potter wäre ganz brauchbar..."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. Die anderen kehrten zurück zur Besprechung der Teams. Wenn Edgar sich in der Lage fühlte, seinen Dienst am nächsten Tag wieder aufzunehmen, dann konnte es nicht so problematisch sein. Immerhin gehörte das zu ihrem Alltag – und jeden Todesser, den sie heute erwischten, konnten sie für sich persönlich zur Verantwortung ziehen.

* * *

"Was ist passiert?" Moody sprach nicht, er bellte. "Wieso ging dieser verdammte Alarm zu spät los? Ich will eine Erklärung, verdammt noch mal!"

Ein paar Rekruten zuckten furchtsam zusammen ob dieses Ausbruchs. Die älteren Auroren waren es gewöhnt, aber sie waren durchaus gewillt, Moodys Wut zuzustimmen. Der Alarm war losgegangen – zu spät. Etwas was niemals hätte passieren dürfen. Also, was war falsch? Es schien unmöglich, dass einer von ihnen geschlampt hatte, Profis schlampten nicht.

"Meinst du, wir haben eine undichte Stelle?", wollte Amelia gezwungen ruhig wissen, doch ihr Blick sprach eine ganz andere Sprache: Ihre Augen glühten mit Hass.

Wenn es einen Saboteur in der Aurorenzentrale gab, bei diesem Blick wäre er auf der Stelle auf die Knie gegangen und hätte sich ergeben, sich in die Sicherheit von Askaban geflüchtet. Spätestens bei dem wütenden Aufschrei, der stumm durch die Zentrale fegte, hätte der Schuldige das Weite gesucht. Es war mehr als klar: Sollte man je erfahren, wer derjenige gewesen war, würde dieser keine ruhige Sekunde mehr in seinem Leben haben. Und sollte er je einem Auroren im Kampf gegenüberstehen, würde es mit einem Toten enden.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemand aus der Zentrale selbst ist", bemerkte Alice leise. "Immerhin kennen wir jeden hier, haben im Feld schon Seite an Seite gekämpft. Es wäre unsinnig zu glauben, dass einer von ihnen der Saboteur ist."

"Aber wer dann?", wollte Fenwick wissen. "Kein Auror. Kein Rekrut – dazu sind die einfach nicht fähig! Willst du sagen, ein Fluchbrecher? Aber die sind ebenso unwahrscheinlich wie die Auroren."

"Barty", verlautbarte Meadowes mit einem aggressiven Ton. "Der schafft es, selbst unabsichtlich Katastrophen heraufzubeschwören. Fudge – der ist sogar noch schlimmer, das einzige, was er zustande bringt, ist Pfusch. Schlimm, dass er Abteilungsleiter ist. Oder Bagman, der hat einen an der Klatsche, der ist das größte Loch, das es gibt. Da sickert's schon nicht mehr."

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab zu viele mögliche Verräter, Spione und Saboteure außerhalb der Zentrale und dem Fluchbrecherbüro. Wenn sie auch Meadowes hören würden, müssten sie das ganze Ministerium einsperren. Irgendwo sickerte immer etwas durch.

"Es hat keinen Zweck", sagte sie schließlich. "Wir finden auf diese Art und Weise nie heraus, wer Edgar und seine Familie auf dem Gewissen hat. Wir konnten ja nicht einmal herausfinden, wieso der Alarm zu spät kam!"

"Das bedeutet, wir müssen höllisch aufpassen von jetzt an", grollte Moody. "Irgendwer war's, und dieser Kerl ist verdammt noch mal in der Nähe!"


	6. Der sensible Experte

Titel: Der sensible Experte

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Zitate in kursiv sind direkt aus "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (S.207/208) übernommen und stammen alle von Alastor Moody. Die Anspielung der "neunten Hölle" stammt aus Dantes Göttlicher Komödie.

Hauptcharakter: Alastor Moody

Rating: PG12

Warnung: Eigentlich keine, dürfte soweit den Büchern entsprechen.

Kapitel: 6/9

* * *

**KAPITEL FÜNF – Der sensible Experte**

* * *

_"Caradoc Dearborn, sechs Monate später verschwunden, wir haben seine Leiche nie gefunden ..."_

Caradoc Dearborn war nicht nur ein Auror gewesen – er war auch ein Sensibelchen, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Moody hatte sich immer gewundert, dass er den Krieg so weit mitgemacht hatte und noch nicht nervlich am Ende war. Aber er war Auror, Moody erwartete Geistesstärke. Und vielleicht hatte es Caradoc einfach geholfen, wenn er geweint hatte, wenn sie einen neuen Verlust gemeldet bekamen. Stille Trauer für jene, die keine Tränen mehr hatten, und Tränen für denjenigen, der sich noch daran erinnerte, wie man weinte. Moody hatte immer geglaubt, dass Caradoc sie alle ein wenig davor bewahrt hatte, ihre Seele zu verlieren. Aber Caradoc war auch gnadenlos gewesen, wenn er gekämpft hatte. Moody bewunderte ihn heimlich für diese Bandbreite an Gefühlen, die er zeigen konnte.

* * *

"Teufel aber auch!" Moody fluchte und hüpfte auf und ab. "Dearborn! Du sollst es _besser_ machen – nicht verschlimmern!"

"Wenn du nie stillhältst...!" Caradoc fuchtelte drohend mit dem Zauberstab herum. "Jetzt setz dich gefälligst auf deine vier Buchstaben und halt die Klappe, damit ich endlich meine Arbeit machen kann und mich angenehmeren Dingen zuwenden kann. Todesser jagen oder mit Dorcas ringen, zum Beispiel."

Moody grollte ob der Anschuldigungen. Langsam aber sicher verwandelte sich Caradoc in diesen Dingen in eine zweite Marlene. So sehr er ihre Heilerin auch vermisste, er konnte auf ihre ruppige Umgangsart mit ihren _Opfern_ definitiv verzichten. So sehr er Dearborn auch mochte, das ging ihm langsam gehörig auf die Nerven. War das etwa seine Schuld?

"Und Moody, du hast dir das selbst zuzuschreiben, also versuch gar nicht erst, dich zu beschweren", brummte Caradoc und ließ seinen Zauberstab über Moodys Bein kreisen. "Wenn du nur _einmal_ auf deinen eigenen Ratschlag hören würdest..."

Moody grollte erneut. "Ich _bin_ immer wachsam!"

"Nicht wachsam genug, offenbar." Dearborn richtete sich auf und begann, in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches herumzuwühlen. "Du liegst uns vierundzwanzig Stunden, sieben Tage die Woche – manchmal sogar noch ein wenig länger – damit in den Ohren, dass wir einen Spion haben. Aber du _benimmst_ dich nicht so, als hätten wir einen!"

Ein Schnauben war die einzige Antwort darauf und Dearborn sagte auch nichts weiter. Moody hasste es, wenn er zurechtgewiesen wurde. Er war derjenige, der andere zurechtwies. Zumindest im Bezug auf Sicherheit, Wachsamkeit und "Wir-haben-einen-Spion"-keit. Ausgerechnet von Dearborn, dem scheinbar so naiven und nah am Wasser gebauten Caradoc Dearborn, zurechtgewiesen zu werden – und das auch noch zu recht – war mehr, als Moodys Ego vertragen konnte. Nun, er wusste, an wem er sich rächen musste.

"Bring sie nicht um", sagte Dearborn simpel. "Wir haben eh schon zu wenig Leute."

"Hrmpf." Moody sah betont in eine andere Richtung. "Ich bringe diese vermaledeiten Prewetts doch nicht wegen einer solchen... _Lappalie_... um."

"Nein, _natürlich_ nicht." Dearborn grinste und entfernte gekonnt die schnappenden Spickoskope, die Gideon und Fabian in Moodys Büro ausgesetzt hatten.

* * *

Moody starrte ein wenig hilflos auf das Häufchen Elend vor sich. Er selbst nahm es auch nicht so gelassen hin wie Meadowes es tat – und die war für ihre Verhältnisse auch schon ein wenig aufgelöst – aber er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie er mit Caradoc umgehen sollte. Ihn trösten? Aber Dearborn hatte mehr als einmal gesagt, dass Moody eine glatte Fehlbesetzung in Sachen Trauerbewältigung war. Demnach vielleicht doch keine gute Idee.

Andererseits _musste_ er irgendwas machen!

"Wo ist Alice, wenn man sie mal braucht?", murmelte er leise zu sich. Dann lauter sagte er: "Also, Caradoc... ähm..."

Und schon endete sein glorreicher Versuch in Sachen Kollegentrösten.

Die Ausgangssituation war wiederhergestellt: Caradoc Dearborn, einer der besten Auroren, die sie hatten, saß weinend auf seinem Stuhl. Alastor Moody, einer der paranoidsten Auroren, die sie hatten, saß hilflos daneben. Wenn die Todesser _das_ sähen... nun, vermutlich würden sie sich die Finger nach einer solchen Gelegenheit lecken, gleich Moody und Dearborn, auf einem Silbertablett serviert. Andererseits, die brauchten keine Gelegenheit, die machen das auch so.

Das war wohl auch der Grund für diese Szene.

Todesserattacken sorgten bei Dearborn regelmäßig für solche Gefühlsausbrüche. Nur normalerweise war zumindest einer in der Nähe, der sich mit Trösten und dergleichen auskannte. Aber Alice war nicht da, Amelia war nicht da – niemand war da, wenn man ihn brauchte! Moody fluchte in Gedanken vor sich hin. Laute Flüche würden Caradoc nicht helfen.

"Nun, Caradoc...", begann Moody erneut. "Ich habe zumindest eine wage Ahnung, wie du dich momentan fühlst, auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin..."

Dearborn sah ihn mit geröteten Augen schweigend an. Moody schwieg.

"Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Beide, Moody und Dearborn, drehten sich um und sahen Dorcas an. "Herrje, Dearborn... Moody! Hast du alter Brummbär ihn zum Weinen gebracht? Schäm dich!"

Moody knurrte beleidigt. Doch, auf wunderbare Weise, schaffte es ausgerechnet Dorcas Meadowes, Dearborn zu einem schwachen Lächeln zu bewegen.

* * *

"Immer noch nichts Neues?"

Amelia schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. "Nein. Und, so ungern ich es auch sage, langsam gebe ich die Hoffnung auf, überhaupt etwas von ihm zu hören."

Moody schwieg. Auch die anderen Auroren waren still. Amelia hatte das ausgesprochen, was sie alle gedacht hatten: Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr. Es war fast einen Monat her. Jetzt noch zu hoffen, dass Caradoc lebte, war utopisch. Und sie konnten es sich einfach nicht leisten, sich an sinnlose Hoffnungen zu klammern. Ihre Zahlen schwanden, sie wurden immer weniger. Wenn sie durch Hoffnung unachtsam wurden, wäre das das Ende.

"Und... und jetzt?", fragte Alice mit dünner Stimme. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

Niemand hatte so wirklich eine Antwort darauf. Sie hatten _nichts_ – und das war das Schlimmste an allem. Nichts war schlimmer als Etwas, egal was. Wie sollten sie mit nichts irgendetwas tun? Sie hatten nichts, was sie begraben konnten. Nichts, an dem sie festmachen konnten, dass Caradoc wirklich tot war – selbst wenn sie nicht mehr daran zweifelten. Sie hatten einfach gar nichts.

"Es erscheint mir falsch, einen leeren Sarg zu beerdigen, wenn er... wenn er irgendwo verrottet", sagte Frank mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. "Ich meine, wir _wissen_ praktisch, dass er tot ist – aber es ist einfach falsch."

Sie nickten. Moody fragte sich, was werden würde. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Caradoc fanden. Ihn zu finden, das war so wahrscheinlich wie ein Sechser im Lotto. Er konnte überall sein. Von einem Todesserverlies bis hin zu jedem Stückchen Wald in England. Wie sollten sie da Hoffnung haben, etwas zu finden? Sie suchten schon einen Monat und hatten nicht einmal die Andeutung einer Spur.

"Wir können aber auch nicht einfach nichts tun", sagte Amelia.

"Begraben wir seinen Merlin-Orden, erster Klasse", schlug Moody vor. "Und seine persönlichen Dinge – dann ist zumindest ein Teil von dem, was ihn ausgemacht hat, dort."

Dieser Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen.


	7. Die VorläuferZwillinge

Titel: Die Vorläufer-Zwillinge

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Zitate in kursiv sind direkt aus "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (S.207/208) übernommen und stammen alle von Alastor Moody. Die Anspielung der "neunten Hölle" stammt aus Dantes Göttlicher Komödie.

Hauptcharakter: Alastor Moody

Rating: PG12

Warnung: Eigentlich keine, dürfte soweit den Büchern entsprechen.

Kapitel: 7/9

* * *

**KAPITEL SECHS - Die Vorläufer-Zwillinge**

* * *

_"Gideon Prewett, fünf Todesser waren nötig, ihn und seinen Bruder Fabian zu töten, sie haben gekämpft wie Helden ..."_

Als Moody das erste Mal die Weasley-Zwillinge gesehen hatte, hatte er gedacht, Gideon und Fabian seien zurückgekehrt. Vielleicht stimmte das auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad, denn Gideon und Fabian waren, neben ihren Fähigkeiten als Auror, genauso lustig und Streiche liebend wie ihre Nachfolger Fred und George. Moody vermutete, dass Molly ihnen daher so viel durchgehen ließ und sie aus diesem Grund Fred und George genannt hatte. Gefragt hatte er nie. Aber es war eine Tatsache, dass er die Prewett-Zwillinge in den beiden Weasleys sah. Gideon und Fabian wären mit Sicherheit stolz auf ihre Neffen gewesen, wenn sie sie je kennen gelernt hatten. Ob die beiden von ihren toten Onkel wussten...? Moody bedauerte es wirklich, dass sie nie die Chance auf ein Treffen gehabt hatten - es wäre ein wunderbares Stück einer neuen Welt gewesen.

* * *

"Prewett!!", donnerte Meadowes erbost, während sie festgeflucht am Ablageschrank stand. "Wer von euch beiden Vollidioten war das?! Wenn ich euch erwische...!"

Moody blinzelte erstaunt. Normalerweise, wenn es Weihnachten war, war die Zentrale bemerkenswert still. Die, die Familie hatten, waren vom Dienst zumindest den Großteil der Zeit freigestellt. Demnach erwartete er eigentlich, nur Meadowes und Dearborn vorzutreffen. Und natürlich die Dekoraktion, die die Prewetts dagelassen hatten. Moody betrachtete missbilligend die Girlanden, die überall aufgehangen worden waren. Und die Kränze, die die Tische bedeckten. Und die Kerzenständer, die Weihnachtslieder summten.

"Meadowes, was geht hier vor? Wo ist Dearborn?", fragte Moody, während er zu seiner ehemaligen Schülerin hinüberstapfte. "Verdammt, was soll das sein, ein Weihnachtsmarkt?!"

Gerade war eine Horde Lebkuchenherzen über Longbottoms Schreibtisch gehoppelt, verfolgt von einem gewaltigen Christstollen. Und, sah er das richtig, dass da auf Fenwicks Tisch Glühweingläser herum_tanzten_? Na, der würde sich freuen, wenn er die Flecken auf seinen Sachen entdeckte...

"Argh, Moody, hilf mir hier raus!", fauchte Meadowes statt einer Antwort, während sie mit einem unsichtbaren Feind zu ringen schien - offenbar war sie wirklich festgeflucht an Ort und Stelle. "Und dann retten wir Dearborn, der Christbaum versucht ihn umzubringen!"

"Der Christbaum?", echote Moody. "Seit wann haben wir einen verdammten Christbaum...?"

"Frag diese idiotischen Prewett-Brüder!", knurrte seine Schülerin. "Die haben diesen Mörderbaum aufgestellt! Dearborn ist in den Briefingraum geflüchtet, als er begann, Amok zu laufen - hat uns mit Kugeln bombardiert und versucht, uns mit Lametta zu erwürgen!"

Nun, wo sie es sagte, fiel es auch Moody auf: Die Scherben auf dem Boden und die Reste von zerrissenem Lametta, die Würgmale an Meadowes' Hals und die Schrammen im Gesicht und an den Armen. Zusätzlich waren überall noch Tannennadeln verstreut. Eindeutig. Hier war ein amoklaufender Christbaum unterwegs. Die Frage war nur, warum der Christbaum noch lebte - oder was auch immer. Meadowes und Dearborn hätten ihn doch längst zu Brennholz verarbeitet.

"Nun hilf mir endlich!", grollte Meadowes. "Bevor noch mehr Dekorationen durchdrehen! Die Girlanden haben wir eben erst unter Kontrolle bekommen."

Moody sah sich misstrauisch um. Wenn das stimmte, dann war die Zentrale momentan ein sehr gefährlicher Ort. Wer hatte das getan? Die Todesser? Aber hatte Meadowes nicht eben etwas von den Prewetts geschrieen...? Mit gezücktem Zauberstab näherte er sich Meadowes. Ein kurzer Enthüllungszauber zeigte ihm, dass Meadowes durch einen Bann festgehalten wurde. Aber nicht irgendeiner, sondern einer von der Sorte, bei denen man eine bestimmte Bedingung erfüllen musste, damit sie sich lösten. Den zu brechen, dazu brauchte es schon einen Fluchbrecher.

"Ist wer im Fluchbrech -", begann Moody die Frage, doch weiter kam er nicht.

"Pass auf!", schrie Meadowes, aber es war bereits zu spät: Moody hatte nur noch Zeit, den Kopf zu drehen und die gesamte Mannschaft der Krippenfiguren zu sehen, bevor er mit voller Wucht gegen Meadowes geschleudert wurde - und ebenfalls in dem Bann gefangen war.

"Vermaledeite blutige Hölle noch mal!", schimpfte Moody, als er sich nun mit Meadowes in derselben Situation befand wie zuvor, nur dass es diesmal keine Chance gab, dass jemand sie befreuen könnte. "Wenn ich diese verdammten Kerle in die Finger kriege...!"

"Moody...", sagte Meadowes mit einem mal in einer entsetzten Tonlage.

"...denen ziehe ich das Fell über die Ohren...!"

"Moody", sagte Meadowes etwas fester.

"...die häng ich am nächsten Baum auf...!"

"Moody!", rief Meadowes.

"...denen... WAS?!" Moody hielt schwer atmend in seiner Tirade inne.

"Sie mal nach oben, Moody", sagte Meadowes in einer Stimme, die nichts Gutes ahnen ließ.

Moody sah hoch - und erstarrte. Da hatte er die Ursache des Banns und nun erkannte er auch die Bedingung, um den Bann zu lösen. _Diese verdammten Prewetts!_

Über ihnen hing ein Mistelzweig...

* * *

Moody war in keiner guten Stimmung, als er die Zentrale betrat. Abgesehen davon, dass die Mission ein absolutes Desaster gewesen war, die beiden Prewetts mussten auch noch Scherze darüber machen. Mit einer grimmigen Geste wischte er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, das an einem tiefen Riss an der Augenbraue hinablief. Nicht nur, dass sie dreckig und zerschunden waren, nein, die Todesser hatten auch noch den Kampf gewonnen. Wenn man bei so etwas von "gewinnen" sprechen konnte: Es gab keine wirklichen Verluste. Von daher musste es auch für die Auroren ganz gut gelaufen sein. Aber trotzdem.

"Gibt's was Neues?", fragte Moody Frank, der gerade auf dem Weg zu Amelia war. "Ihr wart doch auch draußen, du und Alice und Dearborn..."

"Ja...", sagte Frank mit seltsam hohler Stimme. "Ich wollte gerade Amelia berichten, was passiert ist - wir sollten sofort etwas unternehmen."

Nun kamen auch Fabian und Gideon näher, das Grinsen förmlich von den Gesichtern gewischt. Moody wusste, dass sie wie er wussten, dass etwas passiert war. Und dieses etwas war nicht erfreulich, wenn man Franks Miene sah.

"Wer?", fragte Gideon knapp. "Von wem und wo?"

"Wir sind im Team", stimmte Fabian prompt zu.

In anderen Worten: Wer auch immer einen Auroren auf dem Gewissen hatte, er würde die Rache der Prewetts zu spüren bekommen. Moody nickte leicht zum Zeichen, dass auch er dabei war.

"Caradoc", sagte Frank langsam. "Wir _vermuten_, dass es Malfoy war. Vielleicht waren es auch die Lestranges, verdammt schwer zu sagen, wenn die sich alle maskieren."

"Was ist passiert?", wollte Fabian stirnrunzelnd wissen. "Dearborn war zwar zuweilen eine Heulsuse, aber der würde sich nie umbringen lassen! Der war viel zu gut dafür!"

"Nicht _war_", korrigierte Frank kopfschüttelnd. "Sie haben ihn geschnappt und - _zack!_ - weg waren sie. Wir wissen nicht, ob er lebt oder nicht, wo er ist - gar nichts!"

Gideon und Fabian sahen sich an. Es war das wohl schlimmstmögliche Szenario für sie: Gefangennahme. War jemand tot, so konnten sie ihn begraben und sich auf die Rache konzentrieren. Jetzt jedoch hatten sie ein Problem: Sie brauchten Informationen. Das bedeutete, sie mussten versuchen, die Todesser lebendig zu fangen. Das bedeutete, sie mussten in Kämpfen noch mehr aufpassen und nicht nur auf sich selbst. Und was noch viel schlimmer war: Sie arbeiteten gegen die Zeit.

"Fabian und ich kümmern uns um die Informanten", sagte Gideon fest. "Moody, du quetscht Dumbledore aus, der hat schließlich eigene Quellen. Frank, du klärst alles weitere mit Bones und trommelst die Leute zusammen. Mach Meadowes aber klar, dass hier kein Todesser getötet wird, bis wir wissen, wo Caradoc ist!"

Moody nickte ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass eigentlich er hier die Befehle geben müsste. Hier ging es nicht um Rangfolgen, hier ging es um Caradoc. Sie konnten ihn nicht in den Händen der Todesser verrecken lassen!

"Beeilt euch!", bellte er und machte sich auf dem schnellsten Wege zu Dumbledore.

Jetzt zählte jede Sekunde.

* * *

"Wir verlieren", sagte Amelia leise. "Dieser Krieg... er kostet uns jeden Mann. Wir sind so gut wie am Ende."

"Sag so was nicht", sagte Moody. "Noch leben wir."

"Noch können wir kämpfen", stimmte Meadowes grimmig zu. "Unsere Zahl mag vielleicht von Tag zu Tag schrumpfen, aber solange noch einer von uns steht, werden wir weiterkämpfen! Das ist schließlich unser Job."

"Außerdem würde es sowieso niemanden jucken, ob wir aufgeben oder nicht - die Todesser hassen uns zu sehr, als dass es etwas nützen würde", grinste Frank. "Also warum nicht noch ein paar von den Bastarden in den Arsch treten, bevor wir gehen?"

Alice nickte. Da saßen sie, in trauter Runde, könnte man sagen. Nur Amelia, Moody, Meadowes und die beiden Longbottoms. Natürlich waren sie nicht die einzigen Auroren, die verblieben waren, aber sie waren doch die, die am längsten dabei waren, die, die die meisten Kameraden verloren hatten, die, auf die alle ihre Hoffnung stützten. Fielen sie, fiel die Zentrale. Das war ihnen nur zu bewusst. Ein Grund mehr, warum sie nicht aufgeben konnten.

"Ihr habt Recht", sagte Amelia. "Entschuldigt. Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen."

"Aber es stimmt doch", meinte Meadowes. "Wir sind _eindeutig_ am Verlieren. Wir _sind_ am Ende. Unsere Kräfte sind verbraucht, die Rekruten sterben wie die Fliegen, die alten Hasen geben auch nach und nach den Löffel ab..."

"Was Dorcas sagen will", unterbrach Alice scharf, "ist, dass wir uns der auswegslosen Lage bewusst sind. Wir können nicht gewinnen, so wie es jetzt steht. Aber wir können verdammt noch einmal kämpfen! Das sind wir nicht nur den Lebenden schuldig, das sind wir vor allem unseren gefallenen Kameraden schuldig!"

Zustimmendes Genicke. Es war selten, dass Alice eine solch flammende Rede hielt, aber für gewöhnlich traf sie es immer auf den Punkt. _Und_, so dachte Moody für sich, _die Prewetts hätten in einer auswegslosen Situation auch nicht aufgegeben_. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatten die beiden Brüder ihn immer wieder überrascht. Nicht nur, dass sie einfach keinen Tag lang ohne irgendwelchen Unsinn ausgekommen waren, nein, sie hatten auch oft das Unmögliche möglich gemacht. Sie sollten sich ein Beispiel an Gideon und Fabian nehmen.

"Auf die Kameraden!", rief Moody und hob sein Glas.

"Auf die Auroren!", fügte Frank an.

"Auf diese verdammten Prewetts!", knurrte Meadowes und schloss sich an. "Auf diese beiden Chaoten mit ihren vermaledeiten Ideen!"

Moody wusste, dass sie auf die Ereignisse an Weihnachten anspielte. Im Nachhinein gesehen war es ganz lustig gewesen, peinlich, aber lustig nichtsdestotrotz. Es war kein größerer Schaden entstanden und Meadowes hatte es damit wieder gut gemacht, dass sie die beiden Zwillinge durch das gesamte Ministerium gejagt hatte (Moody erinnerte sich mit Grauen an Bartys Vorwürfe an _ihn_, weil er Meadowes nicht gestoppt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er sie angefeuert).

"Auf uns!", sagte Amelia. "Und die Hoffnung, dass der Krieg endet!"

Mit einem lauten _Klack_ stießen sie ihre Gläser zusammen. Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass sie gemeinsam anstießen.


	8. Der menschliche Todesfluch

Titel: Der menschliche Todesfluch

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Zitate in kursiv sind direkt aus "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (S.207/208) übernommen und stammen alle von Alastor Moody. Die Anspielung der "neunten Hölle" stammt aus Dantes Göttlicher Komödie.

Hauptcharakter: Alastor Moody

Rating: PG12

Warnung: Eigentlich keine, dürfte soweit den Büchern entsprechen.

Kapitel: 8/9

* * *

**KAPITEL SIEBEN – Der menschliche Todesfluch**

* * *

_"... das ist Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort hat sie eigenhändig umgebracht ..."_

Bei der Erinnerung an Dorcas Meadowes musste Moody beinahe lächeln. Er schnitt mehr eine Grimasse als alles andere, aber Dorcas hätte es erkannt. Seine ehemalige Schülerin. Sie hatte ihrem Mentor in Nichts nachgestanden – außer Humanität. Manchmal dachte Moody, dass Voldemort längst gesiegt hätte, wenn er Dorcas auf seine Seite gezogen hätte. Dorcas war manchmal skrupelloser als jeder Todesser gewesen. Ihre Ideen sprachen für sich. Aber sie war loyal, loyal bis in den Tod. Und sie hatte eine Art an sich gehabt, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, dem Tod ins Gesicht zu lachen, ihren Mörder zu verspotten und ihren eigenen Verlust herunterzuspielen.

* * *

Ein Fluch sirrte an Moodys linkem Ohr vorbei, als er sich die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit erlaubte, sich zu seinen Mitstreitern umzusehen. Aber dieser kurze Blick hatte genügt, um alles Wissenswerte in Erfahrung zu bringen. Die Longbottoms kämpften Seite an Seite gegen die Lestranges – Bellatrix' Lache war unverkennbar – Dearborn ließ die Ladenwände unter seinen Zaubern beben, Fenwick wirbelte eine Menge Staub auf, als er sich auf Dolohow stürzte – dieser hatte offenbar einen Rekruten erwischt, Dawson lag regungslos am Boden. Und _Meadowes_?

Moody hatte keine Zeit, über seine ehemalige Schülerin zu fluchen. Meadowes machte sowieso immer ihr eigenes Ding im Kampf, es hatte keinen Zweck, darüber zu lamentieren. Außerdem konnte er sich diese Ablenkung nicht leisten – er war nur knapp dem Todesfluch ausgewichen. Er wusste es doch besser, als sich ablenken zu lassen!

_KRACKS_!

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, warf er sich flach auf den Boden. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn just in dem Augenblick schoss ein gewaltiger Steinbrocken über ihn hinweg.

"DEARBORN!!", brüllte Moody wütend, hielt sich jedoch nicht weiter damit auf und rollte zur Seite.

Neben ihm schlug ein grüner Lichtblitz ein. Er sprang blitzschnell auf die Beine.

"Moody, hinter dir!" Meadowes war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und stieß Moody sofort wieder zu Boden. "Verdammt, die sind uns über!"

"Geh von mir runter!", fauchte Moody, stieß Meadowes weg und schoss einen Fluch auf den nächstbesten Todesser.

Seine ehemalige Schülerin war bereits wieder auf den Beinen und unterstützte ihn nach Kräften. Fünf Todesser begannen eine Attacke. Ohne nachzudenken griff Moody Meadowes am Kragen und zerrte sie hinter die Theke in Deckung.

"Hättest du nur die Handgranaten nicht abgelehnt", hörte er Meadowes knurren, während sie Flüche losjagten. "Das wär's jetzt!"

"Klappe, Meadowes!" Moody zielte kurz und setzte einen der Todesser mit einem schottischen Fluch schachmatt. "IMMER WACHSAM!"

Meadowes erwiderte nichts, während sie einen Schild beschwor. Knisternd fraß er einen Unverzeihlichen, bevor er erlosch. Ein weiterer Todesser tauchte neben ihnen auf. Moody schrie eine Warnung, doch es war zu spät. Der Fluch traf. Blut spritzte auf Moodys Gesicht.

"VERDAMMTER BASTARD!" Moody brüllte einen Fluch, der den Kopf des Todessers um Zentimeter verfehlte und die Maske zerschmetterte.

Das blutige Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy kam zum Vorschein. Ein höhnisches Grinsen lag auf seinen Zügen. Dann kam endlich das Zeichen zum Rückzug. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden griff Moody blind nach Meadowes. Ein Knallen und sie waren fort.

* * *

"Die Verlustmeldungen dieser Woche", sagte Alice langsam und starrte auf das Pergament in ihren Händen.

"Verzieh dich, Longbottom", giftete Meadowes aus der Dunkelheit des Briefingraumes.

"Meadowes", sagte Moody knurrig. "Lass den Unsinn und komm raus. Sag uns, was passiert ist, damit wir diesen verdammten Bericht machen können, und fertig!"

"Zisch ab!"

"Sie wird nicht mit sich reden lassen", bemerkte Frank leise. "Ich denke, langsam wird es selbst für sie zuviel zu handhaben. Der Fund ihres Bruders liegt nicht allzu weit zurück."

"HALT DIE FRESSE!"

Moody blickte noch einmal zur Tür hinüber. Schon seit geschlagenen drei Stunden hockte seine ehemalige Schülerin in der Finsternis und hatte alles verrammelt und verriegelt. Es war an sich schon erstaunlich, dass sie verhältnismäßig ruhig zu sein schien – bisher war noch nichts zu Bruch gegangen, so weit sie es mitbekommen hatten, kein Klirren, kein Krachen, kein Fluchen – und es hatte tatsächlich einen Fluchbrecher gebraucht, die Tür auch nur _ansatzweise_ zu öffnen. Momentan schien Meadowes sich von innen dagegen zu stemmen, denn mehr als einen Spalt weit hatten Moody und Frank sie nicht aufdrücken können. Meadowes musste wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für ein Gespräch sein.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Alice sanft und packte ihre mütterlichen Instinkte aus.

"Ich will es dir nicht sagen, Longbottom, _zum hundertsten Mal_!"

Moody verzog das Gesicht. Meadowes' Verhalten warf wirklich kein gutes Licht auf ihn. Und die Tatsache, dass nicht einmal Alice zu ihr durchdringen konnte, war besorgniserregend. Etwas war passiert und es _konnte_ nicht gut sein.

"Okay...", sagte Moody gezwungen geduldig. "Ganz ruhig. Was ist mit Fabian und Gideon passiert?"

Schweigen folgte. Dass Dorcas nicht einmal mehr ihre Stimme erhob, war wirklich kein gutes Zeichen. Moody schluckte.

"Wer?... nein, warte, Todesser, nicht wahr? Wie viele waren es?"

Erst rechnete er nicht mit einer Antwort. Doch dann kam die Antwort: "Zehn."

Meadowes' Stimme klang erstaunlich kalt für ihre vorherigen Ausbrüche und Moody wusste, dass sie sich soweit gefasst hatte – aber nicht genug, um ihnen gegenüberzutreten.

"Also, noch einmal, was ist passiert?", wollte Moody wissen.

"Es war ein Hinterhalt", begann Meadowes. "Die Prewetts und ich... und dieser Rekrut, ich weiß nicht mehr, jedenfalls, wir kamen da an und... und... die haben uns niedergemacht, Moody!" Kurz folgte Schweigen. "Den Rekrut hat's sofort erwischt", fuhr Meadowes schließlich fort. "Zwei haben wir erwischt." In ihrer Stimme klang kalte Genugtuung. "Doch dann war es das Ende. Drei haben mich abgedrängt und verfolgt – herrgott, ich hab es versucht, Moody! – und die anderen fünf sind auf Fabian und Gideon, und ich habe nicht alles mitbekommen, aber sie wollten mir noch helfen..."

"Das reicht, denke ich", sagte Alice leise.

Moody hätte ihr am liebsten das Mitgefühl ausgeprügelt. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass das gerade das Falsche war? Meadowes brauchte kein Mitgefühl, Meadowes brauchte Prügel – er kannte seine Schülerin. Und die einzige Methode, sie wieder von ihren Schuldgefühlen runter zu bekommen, war, sie krankenhausreif zu schlagen. Ansonsten wäre sie mehr Last als Hilfe.

"Meadowes." Moody klang eisig. "Komm da raus, ich habe einen Hippogreif mit dir zu rupfen."

Das wirkte besser. Nur Sekunden später stand Meadowes in der Tür, in den Augen ein wildes Funkeln, bereit, sich Moody zu stellen.

"Zu den Trainingsräumen – _jetzt_!"

Am Ende des Trainings waren sowohl Meadowes als auch Moody selbst in einem Zustand, der jeden Heiler das nackte Grausen bereitet hätte. Aber Meadowes lächelte grimmig, ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich, als sie sich das Blut vom Mund wischte, und es war klar, was sie dachte: _Rache_!

* * *

Moody starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Zeitungsartikel vor sich. Zu spät. Wieder einmal zu spät. Dieses Mal hatte es sie erwischt – wer war der nächste?

"Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie den Krieg überlebt", sagte er zu niemand bestimmten.

"Ich weiß, das haben wir alle gedacht", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm, die Moody im zweiten Anlauf als die von Amelia erkannte.

Es war nur zu deutlich, dass ihn diese Nachricht vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte – er hatte nicht einmal nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Er hatte es bereits gewusst, bevor er die heutige Zeitung in die Finger bekommen hatte. Den Artikel hatte er sich nur angesehen, um ihn gleich darauf wieder auf den Schreibtisch zu schmeißen. Er wusste, dass er den gesamten Bericht später ausschneiden und in eine Schatulle legen würde, wie er es mit allen Artikeln getan hatte. Aber das war später.

Jetzt war seine Zeit zu trauern. Hatte er sie im Stich gelassen? Es kam ihm so vor und es zerriss ihn innerlich, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie gewartet haben musste. Vergeblich. Es war wie ein Albtraum, aus dem man nicht aufwachen konnte. Die Nachricht war zu spät gekommen. Moody hatte getan, was er konnte, als der silberne Grizzly in die Zentrale gedonnert war, aber es war zu spät gewesen. Sie hatten nicht schnell genug reagiert – alles stehen und liegen zu lassen hatte nicht ausgereicht.

Moodys Faust landete mit einem Krachen auf dem Schreibtisch. "Ich hab' sie im Stich gelassen!"

"Moody..." Amelias Stimme klang müde und besiegt. "Du konntest nichts dafür. Niemand konnte es – es war einfach ein dummer Zufall."

"Nein, Amelia, _ich war nicht schnell genug_!"

Amelia trat zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie gewollt hätte, dass du so reagierst. Du weißt, Dorcas war nie eine Person, die sich mit lamentieren aufhielt. Du solltest aufhören, die Vorwürfe zu machen und weiterkämpfen – das hätte Dorcas gemacht."

Moody schwieg und starrte wieder auf den Artikel. Es war ein Desaster. _Angriff auf die Winkelgasse_. Eine Schlagzeile – eine Katastrophe. Dorcas Meadowes, die erste vor Ort, tot. Moodys ehemalige Schülerin. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass sie überleben würde. Und jetzt? Tot. Fort. Wie so viele. War er dazu verdammt, seine gesamten Kameraden sterben zu sehen?

"Sie muss glücklich gewesen sein", sagte Amelia nachdenklich.

Moody sah sie befremdlich an. "_Glücklich_?"

"Ihr Patronus", meinte Amelia. "Der Grizzly. Sie muss wirklich glücklich gewesen sein, deine Schülerin zu sein."

Moodys Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, dann starrte er auf ein altes Bild, dass auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Da war sie, Dorcas Meadowes, flankiert von den Prewetts, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen – es musste noch von dem Jahr sein, in dem Dorcas ihre Ausbildung beendet hatte und die Prewetts ihr Mentorenjahr begannen. So lange war es her... alle drei tot.

War Dorcas wirklich glücklich mit ihm als Mentor gewesen? An sich schwer vorstellbar, er hatte sie von einem Training ins nächste gehetzt, ihr das Mentorenjahr zur Hölle gemacht. Und doch... Amelia hatte es indirekt gesagt: Der Grizzly, Dorcas' Patronus, das war er, Alastor Moody.

Abwesend bemerkte er, dass Amelia gegangen war. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Eine andere Frage brannte in seinem Herzen und er zog fast bangend seinen Zauberstab.

"Expecto Patronum", wisperte er und ein silberner Nebel schoss aus seinem Zauberstab.

Moody schluckte schwer, als er beobachtete, wie sich der Nebel zu einer Gestalt formte. Es war nicht der Löwe, der es früher war – es war ein Wolf.


	9. Epilog

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Zitate in kursiv sind direkt aus "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (S.207/208) übernommen und stammen alle von Alastor Moody. Die Anspielung der "neunten Hölle" stammt aus Dantes Göttlicher Komödie.

Hauptcharakter: Alastor Moody

Rating: PG12

Warnung: Eigentlich keine, dürfte soweit den Büchern entsprechen.

Kapitel: 9/9

* * *

**EPILOG**

* * *

Alastor Moody war niemand, der die Toten betrauerte. Er rächte sie, er dachte an sie und er frischte die Erinnerungen immer wieder auf, aber er trauerte nicht. Er hatte vergessen, was es bedeutete, um jemanden zu trauern, schon damals im ersten Krieg, weil er einfach keine Zeit hatte. Jeden Tag neue Verletzte, neue Vermisste, neue Verluste. Es gab keine Zeit, um über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Er hatte zu viele zu Grabe getragen, die er nicht mehr Freunde, sondern schon Familie nennen würde. Er hatte ganze Familien beigesetzt, die dem Wahnsinn des Krieges zum Opfer gefallen waren. Wie sollte er da noch die Kraft finden, zu trauern, wenn sie benötigt wurde, um weiterzukämpfen? Für das Licht, die Freiheit. Die Hoffnung. Das war das einzige, wofür es sich in dieser Welt noch zu kämpfen lohnte. Rache war eine treibende Kraft für Moody, aber sie machte ihn nicht blind. Sie machte ihn gefährlich. Und sie hielt die Erinnerungen am Leben, die ihn in die alten Tage zurückversetzte. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Raum betrat, erwartete er nun, die Geister derer zu sehen, die er bereits zu Grabe getragen hatte – und bei Gott, er sah sie! In den Augen der anderen, die dieselbe Entschlossenheit im Gesicht hatten wie damals. Wenn er in den Spiegel sah und sein narbenzerfurchtes Antlitz erblickte, Narben, gewonnen in Kämpfen mit den alten Kollegen. Sie waren immer an seiner Seite, begleiteten ihn in jede Schlacht, bis er schlussendlich ebenfalls fallen würde und ihnen dorthin folgte, wo sie nur noch Erinnerungen waren. Lebendig nur so lange, wie man sie nicht vergaß.

* * *

Mit einem finsteren Blick nach unten landete Moody mit seinem Besen im hinteren Teil des Gartens. Sein magisches Auge rotierte wie wild, während er sich wachsam umsah. Neben ihm landeten auch die anderen, die er trotz des Desillusionierungszaubers sehen konnte. Kaum waren sie gelandet und von den Besen und Thestralen gestiegen – oder vom Motorrad in Hagrids Fall – wurde die Hintertür des Hauses aufgerissen und Harry Potter stürmte nach draußen. Moody hielt eine solche Reaktion für deutlich zu riskant, schwieg jedoch und überging erstaunlich taktvoll das Begrüßungszeremoniell zwischen Potter und seinen Freunden.

"...aber so viele von euch hätte ich nicht erwartet!", hörte Moody Potters Stimme.

"Plan geändert", knurrte er mürrisch, während er sich bereits auf den Weg ins Haus machte, zwei große Säcke tragend. "Gehen wir in Deckung, ehe wir alles besprechen."

Er hasste ungeschützte Stellen. Er hasste Zeitverschwendung. Er hasste unnutzes Gerede vor einem Kampf – er war sich recht sicher, dass es dazu kommen würde – und er hasste Feiglinge. Momentan hatte er alles auf einmal: die ungeschützte Strecke, die vor ihnen lag, die Zeitverschwendung durch immer wiederkehrende Unterbrechungen, die mit dem unnutzen Gerede einhergingen. Man konnte sich über Lupins Hochzeit wirklich dann unterhalten, wenn sie das alles hinter sich gebracht hatten! Und dann war da noch Mundungus Fletcher, dieser verdammte Feigling. Sicher, die Idee stammte vom ihm und sie war nicht dumm, aber das in Kombination mit der natürlichen Feigheit des Kleinkriminellen ließ Moody misstrauisch werden. Erstens traute er Fletcher keine solche Idee zu und zweitens, warum vertraute dieser seiner eigenen Idee nicht?

"Zweites Problem", erklärte er Potter in seiner besten Briefingstimme. "Du bist minderjährig, das heißt, du hast immer noch die Spur auf dir."

"Die was?"

Moody rollte innerlich mit den Augen. "Die Spur, die Spur!" Seine Stimme war ungeduldig. "Der Zauber, der magische Aktivitäten im Umfeld von unter Siebzehnjährigen aufspürt, mit dem das Ministerium rausfindet, wenn Minderjährige zaubern!"

Er vermisste wirklich seine alte Truppe. Meadowes hätte niemals so viele unnötige Fragen gestellt. Sie hätte einfach nur gefragt: Was, wo und wie? Damit wäre alles geklärt gewesen. Aber nicht nur, dass Moody hier neben den eigentlichen Dingen wie den Problemen ihrer Operation und dem genauen Plan auch noch unwichtigere Sachen wie die Spur erklären musste, er wurde auch dauernd unterbrochen. War er nicht gerade dabei gewesen, den Plan zu erläutern?

"Wir benutzen die einzigen Transportmittel, die uns bleiben, die einzigen, die von der Spur nicht ermittelt werden können, weil wir keinen Zauber ausüben müssen, um sie zu benutzen: Besen, Thestrale und Hagrids Motorrad."

Er sah Potter scharf an, als würde er Widerworte erwarten, aber glücklicherweise hielt er diesmal den Mund. Moody hielt ihm das zugute. Er fuhr fort, alles wichtige zu erläutern, damit hoffentlich nicht allzu viel schief ging – dass etwas schief ging, daran zweifelte er keine Sekunde. Er war lange genug dabei gewesen, um zu wissen, dass Pläne nie ganz so verliefen, wie man es gerne hätte.

"Du, deine Tante und dein Onkel geht heute Nacht getrennte Wege, vollkommen einig, dass ihr nie wieder zusammenleben werdet, richtig?" Er wartete kurz Potters Nicken ab und fuhr fort. "Der einzige Trumpf, den wir haben, ist, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht weiß, dass wir dich heute Nacht wegbringen."

Moody hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er nicht _Voldemort_ sagen konnte, aber es war klar, dass er sich das dringend abgewöhnen musste. Nachdem Dumbledore ihnen allen immer wieder gesagt hatte, sie sollten ihn Voldemort nennen, rechnete Voldemort wahrscheinlich damit und hatte seinen Namen mit einem Tabu versehen – davon ausgehend, dass nur seine Feinde ihn mit seinem gegebenen Namen ansprechen würden. Natürlich, die alte Truppe hätte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, nicht, bis sie sich des Tabus ganz sicher waren. Er fuhr fort, den Plan zu erläutern, erwähnte die Tatsache, dass sie verschiedene Orte so verzaubert hatten, so, dass Voldemort nicht wissen würde, wo Harry nun wirklich hingeschickt würde. Hoffentlich versaute das niemand.

"Noch Fragen?", schloss er seine Erklärung ab, sich sicher, dass alles eigentlich klar sein müsste. Zumindest sah Moody nichts, was noch Erklärung bedurfte – es war eigentlich alles geklärt, oder?

"Ähm – ja", sagte Potter. "Sie werden vielleicht anfangs nicht wissen, zu welchem der zwölf sicheren Häuser ich fliege, aber wird das nicht irgendwie offensichtlich sein, sobald –" Er machte eine kurze Pause, scheinbar, um zu zählen. "– vierzehn von uns zu Tonks' Eltern aufbrechen?"

Er hat einen Punkt. Das war alles, was Moody dazu einfiel. Es wäre tatsächlich offensichtlich, aber dachte der Junge, man hätte daran nicht längst gedacht? Oder besser, _Fletcher_ hätte nicht daran gedacht? Moody beschloss, ihn später noch einmal über die genaueren Umstände dieser Idee auszuquetschen. Irgendwie gefiel ihm diese Logik im Bezug auf Fletcher nicht. Zu viel des Guten. Wenn die Idee von jemandem wie Dearborn gekommen wäre, hätte er nichts in Frage gestellt. Es war schließlich Dearborns Fachgebiet gewesen, Strategie und Tricks und all das. Nicht, dass Moody sich nicht auch damit ausgekannt hätte, aber vermutlich hatte zu viel Gryffindor auf ihn abgefärbt – er war ein offener Kämpfer.

"Nein!", rief Potter, als ihm der Rest des Planes schließlich dämmerte. "Kommt nicht in Frage!"

Moody knurrte verhalten. Absolut eindeutig Potter. Gryffindor von Kopf bis Fuß, Held und Märtyrer. Zumindest würde er es werden, wenn er weiter auf diese Art agierte. Moody konnte dieses Getue nicht nachvollziehen. Einmal mehr wünschte er sich, dass seine alte Truppe hier wäre. Es hätte viel weniger Scherereien gegeben.

"Wenn es nicht anders geht, dann eben mit Gewalt", drohte Moody und funkelte Potter finster an – dieser verdammte gryffindor'sche Heldenmut! "Jeder hier ist volljährig, Potter, und es sind alle bereit, das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen."

Der Gryffindor ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, doch Moody kannte in diesem Punkt keine Gnade. Als Potter schließlich nachgab und Phase Eins des Plans begann, erlaubte Moody es seinen Gedanken, ein klein wenig abzudriften. Er beobachtete, wie sich sechs in Harry Potter verwandelten. Allesamt waren sie Kinder in seinen Augen. Die drei Weasleys, das Granger-Mädchen, Fleur Delacour... einzige Ausnahme war Fletcher, aber der war schlimmer als alle Kinder zusammen. Feige. Moody hatte sich mehr als einmal gefragt, was der im Orden zu suchen hatte, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Sie brauchten jeden Mann. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu den Beschützern. Es war nicht seine Wunschgruppe, aber es musste eben so gehen. Damals hatte man auch nehmen müssen, wen man kriegen konnte. Ein Team konnte eben nicht nur aus Franks und Alice' und Meadowes' bestehen. Genauso wenig, wie man einfach überall einen Dearborn oder Fenwick herzaubern konnte. Einziger Trost für Moody war, dass scheinbar die Prewetts würdige Nachfolger gefunden hatten: Die Weasley-Zwillinge machten ihren Onkels wirklich alle Ehre. Ihre Anwesenheit änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Moody lieber Gideon und Fabian hier hätte statt Fred und George. Genauso, wie er lieber Meadowes statt Granger, Dearborn statt Fletcher, Fenwick statt Ronald und Amelia statt Fleur hier gehabt hätte. Bill war jemand, mit dem Moody klarkam – er schien die Rolle von Edgar eingenommen zu haben, zumindest in Moodys Augen. Arthur, Lupin und Hagrid waren früher schon dabei, Moody wusste, was er von ihnen erwarten konnte. Und Tonks? Nun, sie war tollpatschig, aber Aurorin. Er kam damit klar.

"Viel Glück, allesamt", schrie Moody, als sie schließlich startbereit mit sieben Potters im hinteren Teil des Gartens standen. "Wir sehen uns in etwa einer Stunde im Fuchsbau. Ich zähle bis drei. Eins ... zwei ... DREI."

Er stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab, darauf achtend, dass Fletcher keinen Unsinn machte, und stieg nach oben. Der Wind zerrte an seinem Umhang, während er die Sensation des Kampfes spürte, die ihn immer erfasste, wenn er zu einem Einsatz aufbrach, heute wie damals. Sein magisches Auge rollte wild umher, während er sich nach allen Seiten umsah. Er entdeckte den Schwarm Todesser als erster, hatte jedoch keine Zeit mehr, einen Warnruf zu schreien. Mit der Geschwindigkeit eines geübten Aurors hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, gezielt und den Fluch losgeschickt. All das geschah nur in Sekunden – der Todesser hatte keine Zeit mehr, einen Schildzauber zu beschwören. Das magische Auge drehte sich und sah nach den anderen Potters, die sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreuten. Soweit lief alles wie es sollte, abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht mit einem solchen Todesseraufgebot gerechnet hatten.

"Verflucht!", knurrte Moody, während er einem Fluch auswich. Und dann sah er _ihn_. Meadowes' Mörder, die Geißel der Zaubererwelt, Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf – Lord Voldemort. Und er steuerte direkt auf ihn zu.

_'Er denkt, dass Potter beim erfahrendsten Kämpfer ist'_, schoss es Moody durch den Kopf, aber es war nicht seine Stimme, sondern die von Alice, die ihn auf das Offensichtliche hinwies. _'Aber er irrt!'_ – Das war Meadowes' schadenfrohe Stimme.

Hinter sich hörte er einen lauten Knall, Fletcher war disappariert, dann war da ein leuchtend grüner Blitz, der auf ihn zuschoss. Todesfluch! Grünes Licht, und dann... nichts mehr.

Alastor Moodys lebloser Körper rutschte vom Besen und fiel in die tiefe Dunkelheit.

* * *

_"... dachte, die Leute würden es gern sehen."_

* * *

**E N D E**


End file.
